Oh Mar, Give Me Strength
by Xox-Koneko-xoX
Summary: One Shot. Diana always stuck to her motto 'Never attempt to maul someone who can out maul you.' But Dark Jak made her forget about it... Dark Jak/OC Contains Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: One Shot. Diana always stuck to her motto 'Never attempt to maul someone who can out maul you.' but Dark Jak made her forget about it...Dark Jak/OC...Contains Lemon.

* * *

_"__Never attempt to maul someone who can out maul you."_

**- Diana Ashley**

_

* * *

_

Of all the days everyone had to be busy was when I wasn't.

The Mousies were out working.

Tess was doing her bartending job.

Who the hell knows where Kaiten and Link are.

The BAMF and Daxter had disappeared this morning before I could get up.

I fell back on my sofa with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. I attempted to call Torn and ask him for a mission but apparently Chrno and Rosette had it handled. He told me not to cause a ruckus in the city - which he probably knew I would do since I had nothing else to do - or he would have my ass. I completely disregarded how forward that did sound when he said it to me.

Alex was gone with Errol some where and I'd rather not go near that weird ass but sexy commander at the moment. My mind boggled with things I could be doing, which mostly had something to do with destruction but I didn't want to leave the house. That way I wouldn't have to go searching for people and look desperate to be with someone.

"This day sucks." I murmured under my breath as I pushed myself into a sitting position, staring at the blacken screen of my television.

Suddenly, there was a sound of something dropping causing me to jump and snap my head down the hallway, my eyes wide. I could have sworn there was no one in here. Slowly, I got up from my seat moving down the hallway, my hands pressing slightly against the wall. As I moved closer, I could pinpoint the sounds coming from the bathroom.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I stopped a few feet away from it. I didn't remember anyone going in there or that the light was on. Jak's door was closed this morning and the bathroom door wasn't so obviously it wasn't him. He always left that room of his shut when he's not here, though I'm not exactly sure what he has to hide anyway. I practically know his whole life story. Quite literally.

But I guess Jak wouldn't be the BAMF I know him to be if he was open and talkative. Then he was just be like Daxter which his probably the other reason he's always with Jak. I had to admit, I wasn't really one for mysterious men but Jak seemed to take it to a whole next level - besides that, he's got a sexy smirk that could probably melt a rock...I wonder what his body looks...

"**Kitten**?" Dark's deep voice suddenly cut me from my thoughts as I jumped back slightly, surprised. He was staring at me with an amused smirk. I wasn't sure it was because he heard what I was thinking or just because he found me funny. "**Both actually**." Wonderful. He chuckled as he shut off the light in the bathroom.

Instantly, that reminded me of why I was standing out there. "Dark...why were you in the bathroom? I thought you two left?" I asked while he blinked his pure black eyes at me. He always seemed to be thrown off every time I said both him and Jak as separate people. I never knew why though.

"**What**? **I can't go to the bathroom just because I'm a dark elf**?" He mused though it sounded more like a sneer while I raised my hands in defense shaking my head.

"No, no! That's not what I mean...I was just saying...since...you know...I don't really see you use the bathroom." He gave me an odd look as he raised his eyebrow. "Not that I would want to! I mean, it not a bad thing...um..." I had no idea where I was going with this and he let out another one of those crazy laughs while I huffed slightly.

My eyes had wandered down from his face, suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt - only pants. He had probably taken a shower or something - is that an **eight** pack? His laughter seemed to disappear as I was entranced by his muscular lavender skinned body that was still glistening from the water...or the steam. Either one sounded fine.

I felt my hand twitch slightly, the instinct of mauling suddenly hit me but I knew I shouldn't. After all, he could damn well out maul me if he wanted to. My eyes hesitantly looked back up at his face which seemed to be more amused than ever now. I didn't even notice when he had moved closer, almost staring directly down at me.

Oh wait...the mind reading...

Damn it.

He let out a small chuckle at my thoughts, which I had silently cursed to myself for thinking it though I really did want to go back at body gazing - I hate you so much right now Dark. The dark elf just gave me a wicked grin. "**I can't help it if you find me...what is that you humans say...attractive**?" I stared at him, blinking.

"What do you mean 'us humans'?" I repeated, confused by his wording. "What the hell would you say?"

"**Edible**."

I was trying to ignore how awkward that did sound and it didn't help with the way he was looking at me as he said it. "Well...uh...anyway..." Was my poor attempt on trying to change the subject and failed miserably.

"**Don't worry, Kitten.**" The smirk on his face grew as he took a step closer to me which I should have taken a step away from but clearly, my body didn't want to. "**You're the most edible person I want**." Okay...trying really hard not to be disturbed (in a good way) by the sentence... I know you're listening Dark, and you're not helping! He only chuckled in response.

Suddenly, I blinked. "Wait, _want_?" I repeated as he gave me a sadistic grin that almost seemed...lust filled.

"**You heard me**."

That left me silent.

"**What's the matter**?" Dark mused, "**I thought didn't want to be alone today or leave the house**?" He said, casually leaned forward as he grinned, showing me his pearly razor sharp fangs. "**This way you don't have be one or do the other**." He was actually listening to my thoughts from before? That same sexy smirk appeared on his face and I felt my hand twitch again. "**What's wrong? Am I making you nervous**?" His smirk widened.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as couldn't hold my 'maul-ism' and tackled him to the floor but before I could gush about how sexy he looked with that smirk, I suddenly found myself pinned to the floor, his hand holding my wrists. I stared up into the pure black pools of his eyes. I knew this was going to happen, but he just had to smirk like that and make me do it. It was you're fault and you know it!

That smirk spread on his face. "**I'm not sure what you mean, Kitten.**" He told me, leaning a bit closer to my face. I could have sworn I heard a hint of huskiness in his tone. "**Either way, I get what I want**." He grinned mischievously, before he let go of my wrist, getting up from the floor. I propped myself on my elbows giving him an odd look.

"What is that exactly supposed to mean anyway?" I asked him but he just continued to grin before he pulled me up by my arm and wrapped his arm around my waist, much to my surprise. "What are you doing?" I demanded while he dragged me towards the living room, tossing me on the couch and mounted me before I could get up. "Dark!"

A coy smirk spread on his face. "**The bedrooms were too far**." He mused, brushing his fangs lightly against my neck while I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement. It was only when he ran his tongue over the old hickey he gave me I understood.

"Dark, not on the couch! People sit on it!"

"**Does it really matter? Wash it afterwards.**"

"Yes it does matter!"

"**I'm surprised you haven't told me to stop yet.**"

"Wha...?" I glanced down, seeing a large cut down my shirt which had exposed my upper torso and my bra. My eyes widened and I moved my hands to cover myself but he had quickly held my wrists down beside my head again but with one hand this time, grinning wickedly. "Dark...!"

Without saying a word, he continued to rip what was left of my shirt, much to my dismay. His claw went under the middle of my bra, ready to cut it in two while I gave him a glare for even thinking so. There wasn't anything I could do, regardless and of course, it cut as soon as he pushed his finger upwards. It didn't fall completely off, thankfully but I was sure he was going to change that.

His black eyes flickered upwards to me, amused by my reaction and he raised his head so it was hovering over my chest. Surprisingly, I wasn't blushing but I was in fact embarrassed as hell right now. He cut off the straps so that they fell off completely. I let out a small shutter as I felt the cold air hit my bare chest. Suddenly, I jump in surprise as his tongue flicked over my nipple slightly. He chuckled.

A shutter rushed up my spine as I felt his fangs press against my breast while his tongue encircled my hardening nipple. His free hand moved over to my other breast, started to fondle it a bit rougher than I had expected, causing my to jerk upwards a bit as a moan erupted though my throat. I could practically hear him smirking at me.

His claws had accidently cut me, causing me to wince slightly. He didn't apologize though. His nosed twitched at the smell of my blood before he lapped up the wound slowly, still messaging my breasts while I let out a slightly pained but pleasure moaned. As the blood stopped flowing, I jumped up as I felt his fangs dig into my nipple, which cause blood to then flow from it, and he suckled on it. I moaned louder.

Maybe I was a masochist....

His hand holding my wrists captive let go of them, seeing my lack of resistance and moved down my bare stomach, leaving small scratches against it causing me to shiver. He tapped on the rim of my shorts, debating if he should rip them or not. I shot him a glare which had quickly been dismissed as moan while he started to nip at my nipple. His claws dug into the fabric of my pants and I hear a loud rip as they were cut down the middle.

Dark smirked, glancing up at me and I could feel myself fluster as he did so while his thumb ran down my womanhood through my slightly wet underwear. Soon, they were ripped off as well. Laying there naked with tarred clothes around me, I gasped and arched my back, feeling his finger press against my clitoris as shutter of pleasure coursed though my body. Slowly, he began to rub it in a circular motion, causing me to moan out his name, much to his pleasure.

A small noise of surprise escaped my lips as I felt one of his claws press against my entrance and shivered, feeling the sharpness. He ran it up and down at a slightly slow pace, his other hand still fondling my breast, biting slightly on my nipple but not enough to draw anymore blood. I could feel the pleasure building into my abdomen as I tossed my head to the side, my eyes closed in ecstasy while I moaned.

With a final call of pleasure, I felt all the built up pleasure leave me in a slight shutter, coating his claw. He moved his mouth from my chest and raised his hand to his face, his black eyes flickering over to me. A wide grin spread on his face as he licked my juices from his fingers and I scrunched my nose in slightly surprise and disgust. He chuckled at me before he lifted his head to my neck, giving small nips before I felt his fangs pierce the skin on my neck, causing me to yelp.

I shot him a glare while he used his tongue to clean up the blood. "What the hell was that-" My sentence was cut short as his ice cold lips forcefully pressed against mine, prying my lips apart. I could taste the metallic essence of my blood and something else but I wasn't sure how to describe it. My tongue accidently touched the tip of his fang, causing it to bleed and Dark to start sucking on it. I never knew his fangs were that sharp.

After a few seconds, he had broken away smirking, watching as I tried to regain my breath. I gave him a slightly flustered glare while he snickered before I felt something poke my inner thigh. Of course, my curiosity got the better of me and I looked down, though it was obvious what it was. My violet eyes flickered back up to see his amused expression. "**You're blushing, Kitten**." He teased.

"...Am not." Was my intellectual come back which had caused him to grin.

Subconsciously as he laughed, my hands had roam down from his chest to the edge of his pants and unbutton them. It wasn't until I heard me unzipping them that I knew what I was doing...not that I minded anyway nor did he for that matter. The dark elf stared at me curiously, but amused - probably because of the forwardness but I could careless right about now. I started to pull them down, noticing the tent in his boxers.

It was obvious I was pulling it down too slow since he had taken control and pulled them off himself. I could have sworn I heard a growl from him. He lifted my legs over his shoulders, much to my surprise and took off his boxers _without_ ripping them, may I add. A gasped slightly as I felt his erection against my entrance and his smirked widened.

I heard this was supposed to hurt...a lot....apparently and maybe I was just...a little...scared.

"**Kitten,**" Dark said huskily against my ear, breaking me from my thoughts. "**You worry to damn much**." With that, he pushed himself into and I felt pain shoot up my spine. My eyes welded shut as I groaned slightly in pain. Despite this, he started to pump into me at a slightly slow pace. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would though - it was probably the same about of pain from when he had cut my arms.

Slowly but surely, the pain was slowly dispersing and taken over by pleasure. The slow pace he was going at was staring to kill me, but I knew he was doing it to tease me, especially with that smug grin on his face. I opened my mouth slightly to speak, small moans coming from it before I started to plead for him to go faster. I could feel his ego rise as I did so.

Nevertheless, he complied to my wishes and quickened his pace, causing my back to arch as I moan out in surprise. My hands gripped the cushion of the couch tightly as I turned my head to the side, moaning louder than before. The pleasure that was building up inside me seemed to be forming twice as fast. The sound of skin hitting against skin along with moan and grunts of pleasure echoed off the walls in the living room.

Without warning, Dark started to thrust harder into me while still keeping up the same fast pace. I continued to moan profoundly as an intense feeling of pleasure hit me wave after wave, stronger that before. There was a small hint of pain as the roughness he was using but I hardly took any notice of it. I could feel his clawed hands piercing through the skin on my hips as he held onto them tightly.

I felt like the bliss forming in side of me was about to explode as he continued to pump in and out. After a few moments, I threw my head back with a final loud moan that seemed to be a mixture of inaudible words and his name. My walls clenched around him as he continued to push inside me before he pulled out. As soon as he did, I felt his cum hit the exterior of my womanhood, causing me to shutter slightly.

That seemed... a bit close.

One of my arms hung off the couch while the other one covered my eyes as I panted. I could hear him panting too - just not as much as I was. He moved back up to my neck, nipping over the bite he had given me not to long ago, as if he was trying to make sure it would stay. I still didn't understand why he did that. He chuckled against my skin, murmuring something about me being stupid. He was lucky I was too tired to hit and or glare at him.

The pressure of him being on top of me was soon gone and I moved my arm from my eyes to see him walking back towards the bathroom as my breath came back to me. I stared in confusion. He glanced back at me with a slight grin. "**Shower**." He answered simply. "**Care to join me, Kitten**?"

"..No I'm good here." I rested my head back down and he chuckled before closing the door behind him. Crazy, dark elf and his ability to not be easily tired... I heard Dark suddenly burst into laugher from the bathroom before it was quickly stopped and countered with a lot of colorful curse words and yelling. Suddenly, something just came to my mind. "...I wonder if he's talking to Jak..."

Oh Mar, give me strength....

* * *

**Author's Note** : ...I can't believe I actually wrote this XD It came to my head one day...and it took me three days to write it. I wrote this because I haven't written the sequel yet but I promise you I will for 2010! Anyway, I hope you like it~ I might make a Jak one next : P


End file.
